The Original Donkey Kong
by LM Simpson
Summary: Game Diddy gets into trouble at Kong Kollege. His punishment? Listening to a story by Cranky, which composes of a nearly forgotten part of Kong history... Completed
1. The Crime

**The Original Donkey Kong**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Donkey Kong, Mario, and all other characters are owned by Nintendo. What you are about to read was written by a schoolgirl that has started high school and is fifteen years old.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is my very first Donkey Kong fiction, ever. Therefore, I will be accepting both positive and constructive criticism; for more information, please see my flame policy on my profile. (You'll get toast, either way.)

Also, this will be based on the theory that Cranky Kong was indeed the Donkey Kong in the original arcade game (where Mario was a carpenter named Jumpman and the damsel in distress was some lady named Pauline) and that the current DK is actually Donkey Kong, Junior.

And without further ado… enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Crime**

1111

It was a beautiful day at Kongo Jungle: the sun was shining, causing the treetops to take on an emerald green shade, the bananas were growing and nary had a mishap occurred at the nearby Monkey Mines. The temperature was a bit cooler than normal (especially for a tropical island), and the nearby sea was a rare calm.

As for the temporary occupants of Kong Kollege, it was everything but tranquil. The four students had decided that they didn't need to follow the teacher, Wrinkly Kong's instructions.

"Children!" Wrinkly yelled as she barely avoided being hit in the head by a coconut. "Quit doing this!"

BONK! A barrel flew across the room and smashed against Wrinkly's chest. The ape grabbed a chair to keep herself from falling. She screamed:

"ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT BARREL?"

Except for Kiddy Kong, who started crying out of fear, everyone looked at her without speaking.

"Very well, then. I did not want to do this, but I believe I'm going to have to punish all four of you since the culprit won't confess."

Dixie panicked. Huffing, she pointed at Diddy and yelped, "It was Diddy, Wrinkly! It was Diddy!"

Wrinkly turned over to her oldest male student. "Is this true, Diddy?"

Diddy shook his head. "No…"

"Are you being honest? If you aren't right now, then your punishment will be far worse."

"Eep! Okay, okay, I did it, Wrinkly!"

"Very well then… Your punishment is to go to Cranky's cabin, listen to one of his stories, and write a full tablet summary about it. Be sure to write it in your _smallest _and _neatest_ handwriting!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Diddy, if you don't do it by exactly a day from now, _you'll _be the one hit by a barrel!"

Diddy gulped.

The old ape smiled. "Except for Diddy, no one gets homework. Class is dismissed."

Everyone else quickly ran through the door and into the symbolic freedom that was their jungle home. For the carried away by Wrinkly Diddy, however, it would be his last moment of liberty until Cranky was done with his tale.

End of Chapter One

A/N: I'll see y'all as soon as I can, but until next time, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. The Explanation

**The Original Donkey Kong**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic. All copyright infringements are completely unintentional.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Sergeant Klump) Thanks for the very nice review; it really made my day, sir!

Well, here's the second chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: The Explanation**

2222

Once they arrived at Cranky's cabin, Wrinkly knocked on the door.

"Cranky!" she called out. "You have a visitor."

After a brief moment of waiting, the door opened, and the old ape everyone called Cranky came face-to-face with them.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Diddy here decided it would be hilarious to throw a barrel at me."

Cranky cackled. "Oh, I just loved throwing barrels at every moving thing when I was younger! Didn't I meet you that way?"

"Yes," Wrinkly replied, sounding annoyed. "The only difference is that _you _threw it at my father.

"And speaking of barrels… Cranky, I want you to tell him a very long story so he can summarize it. I suggest you tell him about Jumpman…"

_Jumpman? _Diddy thought. _Who's that?_

"Well, that's fine with me! Kids these days need to learn what life was like before they were born!"

Wrinkly chuckled and dropped the rowdy student to the ground. "I guess he's all yours, then. I'll see you tonight, Cranky!"

She waved Cranky and Diddy goodbye and left them so that she could clean up Kong Kollege in peace. When she couldn't be seen, Cranky looked at Diddy and said:

"Get off your behind and come in!"

Diddy grumbled and obeyed the cane walking elder. The very first thing he came across when he walked in was a big bowl of ripe bananas. He tried to grab one without having Cranky notice, but he whacked Diddy's hand away from the bowl with his cane.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Diddy asked, rubbing his hand.

"Those are not for you!" Cranky replied as he took out a bowl full of burnt termites. "_These _are for you!"

"Uh… Thanks," Diddy said, taking one. He popped it into his mouth, chewed it, and started to choke; fresh termites were edible, but ones almost burned to a crisp weren't.

"Like it?"

Diddy swallowed what was left of the termite. "Uh… yeah!" he lied, "It was _really _good!"

Cranky's eyes widened. "Really? I only eat that nasty stuff because it's the only way I can eat them now!"

Diddy started to feel a little sick to his stomach. Not wanting to throw up in front of the older Kong, he tried to think of something else; he decided to ask Cranky about something that had been nagging him…

"Hey, Cranky! Who's Jumpman?"

"Jumpman?"

"Jumpman!" Diddy repeated. "Who's Jumpman?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I heard Wrinkly talk about it."

"You actually listened to something for once?" an incredulous Cranky asked.

"Yes… Tell me about him! I want you to tell me that story!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! Just let me sit down first!"

Cranky hopped onto a rocking chair and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want me to tell you the story?"

Diddy nodded frantically.

"Alright, then… This is the tale of Jumpman, his lovely girlfriend, and Donkey Kong, Senior… me."

End of Chapter Two

A/N: Have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	3. The Tale

**The Original Donkey Kong**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Do you really think Shigeru Miyamoto is writing this?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Before continuing, I think I need to say this: since I've only played the Animal Crossing import of Donkey Kong, some parts of this chapter may violate the canon for that video game. Therefore, do not give me flames for that error; I came up with this story ages ago when I learned Cranky could be the original DK, and I'm finally typing it up and putting it on the web. I would also like to thank SergeantKlump for helping make this decision. (Throws toast)

And without further ado, here's the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The Tale**

3333

"Before the Kremlings," Cranky began his story, "there was Jumpman. He and his lady had flown to this island for a vacation, you see! Being the curious young lad I was at the time, I followed them. As you may know, humans rarely come this way, so this was amazing to all of us.

"Humans are very interesting characters. They're less hairier than us, don't have a tail—"

"But Cranky, you don't have a tail either." Diddy pointed out.

"I meant they don't have a tail of any kind!" explained Cranky. "Now shut your trap so I can tell my story!

"Ahem—Now humans, they have less hair, no tails, and believe that they are so important that they have control over every single thing.

"Jumpman's appearance bored me to some extent, but the girl with him… beautiful! She was such a looker, even for a human. And I thought Wrinkly was beautiful!"

Diddy immediately started guffawing. Tears started to roll down his face as he yelled, "WRINKLY! BEAUTIFUL! HA HA HA!"

WHACK! Cranky hit him in the head with his cane. "Quit it! Wrinkly did look pretty years and years ago. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even looked at her!

"And speaking of women… Being the alpha male at the time, I decided to try to woo her. So I jumped right in front of them and began to beat my chest and hoot.

"She screamed. I knew they didn't want to be with me, so I decided to play games with them. I grabbed the girl, threw her over my shoulders, and ran to the factories in Big Ape City to see whether Jumpman would follow me."

"Did he follow you?"

"Of course he did! He was furious! Wouldn't you try to save Dixie is she was kidnapped?"

"Yes…"

"Now you understand! Jumpman was so determined to save her that he chased me to the top of the first floor. I threw barrels to slow him down, but he didn't. He even avoided those fireballs that sometimes come out of the oil barrels.

"And so, I climbed up to the next floor with the lady over my shoulders. The next floor, you see, had this conveyor belt. Like the first floor, I was on the top of the second floor. As much as I hoped he would get behind and I would win, he still—"

"He still caught up with you and you climbed up the _next _floor." Diddy interrupted again.

"Don't interrupt!" Cranky yelled. "There's a lot more to this story that what I've said! Now shut up and let me continue!

"Well, the lady and I were on this little platform hanging at the very top of the floor. I thought I would win for a second, but Jumpman managed to disconnect all of the rivets on all of the girders I was on top of. Then, before I could grab on a loose vine at the very top, I fell all the way to the floor and lost consciousness.

"When I woke up, I was in a cage in the jungle. That man had captured me and taken me prisoner! If I was quicker, I would've got away in time earlier!"

"How did you get out then?"

"Uh… I think Rambi or another one of the animals saw Jumpman capture me and told Wrinkly and my son the news since he ran out of the treehouse in his little white jumpsuit and ran away to save me. It's a good thing he avoided those snapjaw things and birds, because otherwise, you wouldn't have otherwise knew him!"

"I know him?"

"Of course you do!"

"Really? Is he my friend?"

"More so."

"I know! It's Funky!"

Cranky exploded. "No, it's Donkey Kong, Junior—DK! I'm not called Donkey Kong anymore for a reason! Otherwise, some idiot may consider me one of those remake characters!"

"Oh… Are you done yet, Cranky?"

"Do you want to hear a story about me breaking into some guy's greenhouse and stirring up trouble?"

"No…"

"Too bad! You need to know about how sequels were like back then! This one had this other human named Stanley that kept shooting bug spray at some bees and up my behind until I went up and out of the stupid place. Blah-de-blah, the end! Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"

Diddy shrugged. "It was cool, but kinda boring too."

"Cool but boring! What a dope I was trying to teach you a little of your background! Get out of here and start writing that assignment!"

Diddy ran out of Cranky's Cabin as far as he could without saying goodbye to the senile old ape. He didn't stop until he got home, where he jumped into a rope hammock and immediately fell asleep out of fatigue.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Sadly, the next chapter will be the final chapter. I should get it released here as early as tomorrow (I have it on paper, but not completely typed up yet). Still, until next time, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	4. The Next Day

**The Original Donkey Kong**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun, not profit. Therefore, any copyright infringement that occurs was not wanted.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (throws toast to all that have reviewed in both the past and future) SergeantKlump- I did do some tweaking before uploading that chapter (though the majority of what I originally planned to rewrite was retained), and the Big Ape City part was it. It was originally going to be Kremkroc Industries, but I decided to change it to Big Ape City since that's where Donkey Kong took place in the Game Boy version (as you also mentioned in your review).

Sadly, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: The Next Day**

4444

The sun was starting to rise when Diddy left Dreamland and returned to the real world. Yawning, he looked down at the table to see where he set aside his assignment; when he couldn't find it, he realized that he didn't do it at all—and Kong Kollege was about to open!

"Aaugh!" he yelled, grabbing a flat, wooden tablet and homemade paint to get to work. "The story Cranky… told me… was how… he, uh… played a game with… oh, what was that stupid name again? Oh, yeah, JUMPMAN!" the young one said as he began writing his summary.

Ten minutes of summarizing later, Diddy was almost at the end of the tablet and finished his assignment. With the homework in hand, he ran out of the home and into the jungle.

"Hey, Diddy!" DK called out as Diddy passed him. "Wanna go throw—"

"Not right now!" Diddy yelled as he dashed into the little hut that was Kong Kollege.

"You are late, Diddy," Wrinkly told him with a disapproving look.

"But I got my assignment with me!" he whined as Dixie and Tiny Kong pointed fingers and ooh while Kiddie laughed and clapped.

"Very well then, give me the tablet," she replied.

Diddy gave her his homework and sat down between Dixie and Tiny.

"Okay, children, get out some paint and a wooden plank for a writing tablet. Write out your name on top and stay quiet so you can begin your test…"

4444

At the end of the school day, Wrinkly looked at her classmates, saying, "Thank you for being like angels today, I really appreciate it. No one will have homework to do on their day off tomorrow. Everyone but Diddy is dismissed."

The other three pupils hooted and raced out of the door into the warm tropical air and jungle covered environment, leaving Diddy and his teacher behind.

"What do you want me for?" Diddy asked.

"I wanted to give you back your assignment."

"Thanks! How was it?"

"It wasn't the best, but you've done worse. I'm going to give you three out of five coconuts."

"So, no barrel?"

"Of course not! You brought me work!"

"Can I go now!"

"Am I allowed to go now, Diddy!" Wrinkly corrected him.

Diddy repeated the question, and she sighed, "Yes, you are… Have a good day, Diddy."

"WHOO-HOO!" Diddy whooped, dashing out without deigning Wrinkly even one goodbye.

"Diddy!" DK yelled with barrels behind him. "Are you ready to throw barrels at stuff now?"

"You bet!" he replied, catchin up with DK and grabbing a barrel. He threw it against a palm tree and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

DK hooted, threw his barrel on the ground and jumped on it.

Diddy laughed and grabbed another. "Hey DK! Think fast!"

He then threw it at DK He dodged it, hitting Wrinkly, w ho was leaving Kong Kollege in the process.

DK ran away from the scene, but Diddy wasn't so lucky: Wrinkly, who was still on the ground, told him to go back into the school for detention.

"Not again!" He yelled as he went back in, awaiting his new punishment.

THE END

A/N: And that's it for my first Donkey Kong fanfic! I have a couple of other fanfic ideas for Donkey Kong, and hopefully I'll be able to type and publish another later this year. But until then, have a great day, and thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
